


Runaway

by MrNauseam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU human, Alternate Universe, Challenges, Drabble, Drama, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, No Romance, Sin romance, The death of a character is mentioned, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNauseam/pseuds/MrNauseam
Summary: "Emel huye del tormentoso pasado que vivió junto a Vincet, instalándose en el hogar del difunto Antonio, un amigo suyo que desapareció misteriosamente, sin dejar rastro, con la esperanza de escapar de su pasado y hallar las respuestas ala muerte de su amigo, llega a España".Escrito para participar en la pequeña votación del grupo de "Fics de Hetalia".





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Yo escribo mayormente en Wattpad pero decidí pasar todos mis fanfics a AO3 también. Este fue hecho en el año 2017. Los temas que tuve en este "reto" fueron hacer una historia en base a dos palabras:  
> "Millonario" y "recién mudado". Los nombres de los personajes que uso son:  
> Emel-Luxemburgo, Vincet-Países bajos, Antonio-España, Lovino-Italia del Sur, Emma-Bélgica y Scott-Escocia.

**Nuevo comienzo.  
**  
Tan solo quería alejarse de todo. Huir hacía algún lado donde su sombra podía desaparecer entre la multitud, donde su nombre fuera invisible y su reflejo era claro. Es complicada la manera en que uno no puede soportar la tormenta, es sorprendente la manera en que todo puede quebrarse. Por ello dejaría todo, sin pedir respuestas ni disculpas, recordando los miles de momentos a su lado, dejándolo ir lentamente igual a una eutanasia para huir, con la esperanza de poder cambiarlo todo.  
  
Tomaría todo y lo lanzaría por la borda, sin importar las cicatrices, sin importar las heridas. En la madrugada Emel correría dejando todo atrás, alejándose de Vincet quien llegaría nuevamente cansado y destrozado. La sombra de su hermano, fría e inmutable, cayendo poco a poco quedando en silencio con el gélido viento llenando sus pulmones, sus palabras persiguiendo el rastro del menor que corría y corría. Puede que haya tomado la decisión errónea, algún día pagaría por el peso de sus acciones pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Emel, joven e ingenuo dicen corrió con un gran maletín a una vieja estación de tren, ocultándose y perdiéndose.  
  
Viendo el paisaje cambiar, avanzando sin retorno a un destino incierto, escuchaba claramente el eco de su hermana con lágrimas pidiéndole que permaneciera a su lado. Al chico pelirrojo dejando ir el humo del tabaco repitiendo con serenidad esas palabras _"No confundas un nuevo lugar con un nuevo tu" ..._  
  
Dentro del maletín grandes fajos de dinero, ordenados y formados en fila, le susurraban sobre el posible y prometedor futuro frente a él, comenzando a descender en la ensoñación piensa en Antonio aquel peculiar joven moreno y castaño, cuya sonrisa resultaba imposible de borrar, con una determinación como ninguna, astuto, ágil, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al pensar en el hecho de que su existencia era solamente un viejo recuerdo. Pero estaba decidido a encontrar al culpable tras su muerte. El día en que sucedió encontró una nota, muy peculiar escrita con desesperación pero todo se esfumo, dejando aquel testimonio como una cruel ilusión.  
  
Buscando una nueva oportunidad y para ofrecer un réquiem por la brillante vida de quien fue aquel español, es que se encuentran allí.  
  
Llego a la antigua casa de Antonio, pequeña, algo decaída, rodeada por un gran jardín que flores perecían ser iguales a las de una pintura, brillantes, coloridos, con el roció en sus pétalos, inmóviles. Con timidez inserto la pequeña llave en el picaporte, decidido a preservar el legado de Antonio y olvidar toda su vida hasta hoy. Entrando vio con nostalgia un lugar donde nunca había estado pero en el cual se sintió un ambiente familiar, acogedor a pesar del porque se encontró allí.  
  
No podía dejar de darle vueltas al pasado, arrastrando sin querer los recuerdos y fragmentos de quien fue, las personas, los lugares y momentos tan preciados que ahora debían desaparecer, esfumarse dejando a su corazón desolado. Empezó a preocuparse, que le esperaría de ahora en adelante, el destino era caprichoso, el eco del pasado podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Cerró sus ojos perdiéndose en la fantasía, queriendo olvidar las cosas, por ahora.  
  
No tan lejos de su hogar, Lovino arrastraba su cuerpo, en dirección a la casa del español, con sus prendas bañadas en un rojo carmesí, las cuerdas flojas de un violín caían, mientras seguía el paso. Debía llegar rápido, antes de que lo encontraran. Pero el destino tenía planeado algo muy distinto. 


End file.
